Përdoruesi diskutim:Zemershqiptari
Richard Phillips Feynman (shqip: Ricard Filips Fajman); ( 11 Maj, 1918 15 Shkurt, 1988) qe nje fizikant Amerikan i njohur per nje formulim alternativ te mekanikes kuantike e bazuar ne integralet e trajektores, si dhe per teorine e elektrodinamikes kuantike, fiziken e superfluiditetit te heliumit te tejftohur, dhe per nje teori berthamore. Per kontributet e tij ne zhvillimin e elektrodinamikes kuantike , Fajmani ndau cmimin Nobel ne Fizike ne 1965, bashke me Julian Shuinger dheShin-Iciro Tomonaga. Fajmani zhvilloi nje skeme reprezantimi pikorial shume te perdorur per shprehjet matematike qe kontrollojne sjelljen e thermijave berthamore. Me vone ky reprezantim piktorial u be i njohur si diagramat e Fajmanit. Fajmani qe nje nga shkencetaret qe ndihmoi ne zhvillimin e bombes atomike. Gjithashtu ai qe nje nga pjestaret e panelit qe investiguan shperthimin e anijes Challenger . Plus punes se tij ne fiziken teorike, Fajmanit este njohur si nje nga pioneret ne fushen e informatikes kuantike, si dhe me futjen e konceptit te nanoteknologjise (krijimin e pajisjeve ne shkalle molekulare). Ai mbajti katedren e Rikard Cejs Tolman ne fiziken teorike ne Kaltek. Fajmani qe nje nga njerzit qe e beri fiziken popullore si ne librat e tij ashtu edhe ne leksionet e tij, eshte per tu theksuar nje fjalim qe ai dha ne 1959 ne Universitetin e Kaltekut i titulluar Ka Gjithate Vend ne Fund. Shume te njohura jane edhe Leksionet e Fajmanit ne Fizike. Fajmani eshte i njohur gjithashti per librat e tij semi-autobiografike Patjeter qe po tallesh Zoti Fajman! dhe Perse shqetesohesh se cfare mendojne te tjeret?, si dhe libra te tjere si Tuva ose Deshtim! Ai qe gjithashtu i njohur si nje njeri qe luan capkenlleqe,si dhe nje piktor amator krenar.Fajmani qe gjithashtu nje praktikues i bongo. Ricard Fajman cilesohej nga koleget e tij si nje njeri ekcentrik dhe nje shpirt i lire. Atij i pelqente te ndiqte edhe dege jashte profesionit te tij ,si biologjia, artet, perkursionin, Hieroglifet e Majave. Fajmani qe gjithashtu nje ekspert ne hapjen e bravave. Friman Dajson njehere shkruajti se Fajmani qe nje "gjysem-gjeni, gjysem-buton", me vone ai e ndryshoi diagnozen e tij ne "komplet gjeni , komplet bufon". Gjate jetes se tij dhe pas vdekjes Fajmani qe nje nga fizikantet me te njohur ne bote. Biografia Ricard Filips Fajman u lind ne 11 Maj, 1918, ne Far Rokuej, Kuins, Nju York. Familja e tij qe Cifute dhe, edhe pse ata nuk e praktikonin Judaismin, prinderit e tij venin ne nje sinagoge cdo te Premte. E perbshketa e Fajmanit me fizikante te tjere te famshem si , Eduard Teller, Karl Sagani dhe Albert Ajnshtajni) qe se ai filloi te fliste relativisht vone; gjate ditelindjes se tij te trete ai akoma nuk kishte thene asnje fjale. Fajmani i ri u influencua shum nga babai i tij, Melvilli, i cili e inkurajoi te bente pyetje qe venin kunder cka te tjeret mendondin se qe rruga e duhur.Nga mamaja e tij, Lucilla, ai perfitoi sensin e humorit qe zgjati gjate gjithe jetes se tij. Si nje femije, ai kishte nje talent per inxhinier , Fajmani merrte kenaqesi te pamase kur riparonte radio te prishura. Motra e tij Joana u be gjithashtu nje fizikante profesionale. Nje tregim i Joana Fajman nga djali i saj. Edukimi Ne gjimnaz Fajmani qe brilant, me nje IQ 123 : e cila qe e larte por " gjysem e respektueshme" sipas biografit te tij Glik. Me vone Fajmani filloi te kishte nje fare merie ndaj ketyre testeve. Kur qe 15 vjec, ai qe bere nje master ne analizen diferenciale dhe ne analizen e integraleve. Para se te hynte ne kolegj ai eksperimentonte me tema matematike si gjysem-derivati, duke perdorur simbole qe i shpikte vete. Gjate kohes që qe ne gjimnaz ai zhvilloi nje intuite per koncepte si serite e Tajlorit dhe operatoret matematike. Nje here kur donte te bente nje pyetje per anatomine e maces ai pyeti libraristen : "A keni nonje harte te maces?" (duke ju referuar tabeles anatomike).Pergjigja e libraristes qe "E ke fjalen per nje harte zoologjike!" por Fajmani donte diagrame rreth anatomise se maces, jo per filogjenine feline. Si antar i shoqerise se nderit Arista , ne vitin e fundit te gjimnazit Fajmani fitoi olimpiaden e Universitetit te Nju Yorkut ne matematike; diferenca e madhe mes rezultatit te tij dhe atij me te afert i la pa goje gjyqtaret Gleick, op cit. Ai applikoi ne universitetin e Kolumbise; megjithate per shka se qe cifut dhe per faktin se universiteti kishte nje kuote per Cifutet ai nuk u pranua. Fajmani ndoqi studimet e larta ne Univeristetin Teknologjit te Masacusetit. Atje ai mori cdo kurs fizike qe ofrohej por doli dobet ne lendet e anglishtes dhe te historise.Fajmani kishte nje lehtesi frikesuese me ekuacionet e krahasuar me titane si Lev Landau apo Albert Ajnshtajni. Projekti i Manhatanit Fajmani qe pjestar ne projektin per ndertimin e bombes atomike. Ne Princeton, fizikanti Robert R. Wilson e inkurajoi Fajmanin te merrte pjese ne projektin e Manhattanit gjate kohes se luftes. Ky qe nje projekt i ushtrise per te zhvilluar nje bombe atomike. Fajmani ka thene se shakaku qe ai u bind per te marre pjese ne kete kauze qene perepjekjet e njejta te Gjermanise Naziste. Ai ju caktua grupit qe udhehiqej nga divizioni teorik i Hans Bethe's. inteligjenca e tij i beri pershtypje Bethes i cili e caktoi ate si lider te grupit. Bashke me Bethen ai zhvilloi formulen Bethe-Feynman per te llogaritur fuqine shperthyese te bombes se fissionit atomik. Kjo formule qe e bazuar ne punen e Robert Serber. Deri ne vdekjen e gruas se tij ne 16 Qershor te 1945, Fajmani e vizitoi ate ne senatoriumin e Albuquerques cdo fundjave. Fajmani mori pjesene testin e pare te bombes atomike ne Trinity. Ne librin e tij ai pohon se ka qene i vetmi i cili e pa shperthimin pa syze mbrojtese. Si nje fizikant i ri Fajmani nuk kishte detyra shume te rendesishme ne lidhje me projektin. Pjesa me e madhe e punes se tij qe si administrator i grupit te kompjuterave ne divizionin teorik, (Nje nga studentet e tij atje, John G. Kemeny, do te vente me vone te shpikte bashke me nje koleg tjeter gjuhen kompjuterike te BASIC). Me vone, bashke me Nikola Metropolis, ai assistoi ne implementimin e nje sitemi te ri per kompjutra i bazuar ne karta shtypese te prodhuara nga IBM. Vitet ne Kaltek ne librarine e Kaltek, nje tribut i gjurmeve te tij mbreselenese.]] Fajmani beri pune shume te rendesishme gjate kohes se punimit ne Kaletk, puna e tij perfshin kerkime ne: * Elektrodinamiken kuantike. Teoria per te cilen Fajmani fitoi çmimin Nobel eshte shume e njohur per parashikimet e saj te sakta. Ai ndihmoi ne zhvillimin e formulimit te integraleve te shtegut ne mekaniken kuantike, ne te cilen cdo trajektore e mundshme nga nje pike ne tjetren merret ne konsiderate, ku trajektorja finale eshte nje shume mbi te gjitha mundesite (kjo gjithashtu referohet si Shuma-mbi-shtegjet ose Shuma mbi historite). * Fizika e superfluiditetit te heliumit te lengshem te tejftohur, ku heliumi duket se tregon nje mungese viskoziteti kur rrjedh. Aplikimi i ekuacionit i Shrodingerit te kjo yetje tregoi se superlengu po tregonte nje sjelje mekanike ne nje shkalle makroskopike. Kjo ndihmon edhe ne problemin e superpercjellesve; megjithate, zgjidhja nuk u dha nga Fajmani. Ajo u zgjodh nga teoria BCS. * Nje model te emitimit te dobet, i cili tregoi se ciftezimi i tanishem eshte nje process i kombinimit te nje vektori dhe nje aksiali (nje shembull i emetimit te dobet eshte shaterrimi i nje neutroni ne nje elektron, dhe nje proton, si dhe nje anti-neutrino). Edhe pse E. C. Xhorxh Sudarshan dhe Robert Marshak e zhvilluan teorine ne te njejten kohe , bashkepunimi i Fajmanit me Murray Gell-Mann shikohet si nje moment thelbesor sepse bashkeveprimi i dobet u prezantua ne nje menyre shume te thjeshte nga korrente vektoriale dhe aksiale. E kombinuar me teorine e emetimit beta te nga Fermi ajo dha nje shpjegim per thyerjen e paritetit. Ai gjithstu zhvilloi edhe diagramat e Fajmanit, nje defter i cili ndihmon ne konceptualizimin dhe llogaritjet ne bashkeveprimin midis thermijave ne hapesire-koha.Fajmani i pikturoi diagramat e fajmanit ne pjesen e jashtme te makine se tij. Pak para vdekjes se tij Fajmani kritikoi, teorine e kordave ne nje interviste: "Mua nuk me pelqen fakti qe ata nuk po llogartin ndonje gje," tha ai. "S'me pelqena as menyra se si ata nuk i kontrollojne idete e tyre. Nuk me pelqen as sesi per cdo gje qe nuk eshte dakort me eksperimentin ,ata gatuajne nga nje shpjegim; nje ndreqje e shpejte le te themi dhe thone, 'Mire, po mund te jete e vertete akoma.'" Keto fjale perdoren shume nga kundeshtaret e terorise se kordave ne fushen e thermijave berthamore. Referenca * The Character of Physical Law, The 1964 Messenger Lectures, MIT Press, 1967, ISBN 0-262-56003-8 * Quantum Electrodynamics, Addison Wesley, 1985, ISBN 0-8053-2501-8 * Elementary Particles and the Laws of Physics: The 1986 Dirac Memorial Lectures, Cambridge University Press, 1987, ISBN 0-521-34000-4 * Six Easy Pieces: Essentials of Physics Explained by Its Most Brilliant Teacher, Perseus Books, 1994, ISBN 0-201-40955-0 * Six Not So Easy Pieces: Einstein’s Relativity, Symmetry and Space-Time, Addison Wesley, 1997, ISBN 0-201-15026-3 * Richard Feynman: A Life in Science, Gribbin, John and Mary. Dutton 1997. ISBN 0-525-94124-X